This invention relates to a machine tool for performing multiple processing operations on a workpiece.
For example, consider the case where an outer surface of a cylindrical workpiece is turned and then a hole is bored in the workpiece. First, in order to have these operations done on the workpiece, the workpiece is loaded in a chuck of a lathe and then turned by a turning tool bit. Then, it is removed from the lathe and set onto a boring machine to perform a boring operation by a drill. As a consequence, much time is wasted loading and removing the workpiece and it is also difficult to maintain high quality processing requirements.